1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle stand structure, more particularly to a bicycle stand structure which can prevent stand body from failing to park bicycle due to spinning of pedal.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bicycle stand disclosed in a Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. M353890, entitled “Combined Bicycle Pedal and Stand” comprises:
a pedal having an outer protection frame and a hole for fixing near inner side of vertical faces of the outer protection frame;
an axle;
a bicycle stand hinged to the outer protection frame by the axle, a notch being provided on inner side of the bicycle stand for fending crank shaft, a front vertical face and a rear vertical face being provided on the front and rear ends respectively, and projecting bulges opposite to the holes for fixing on the outer protection frame of the pedal being provided on the front and a rear vertical faces respectively;
an elastic device put on the spindle body, both ends of which are connected to the pedal and the bicycle stand respectively, wherein:
the bicycle stand is mounted on the pedal of the bicycle.
However, in practical usage of the above bicycle stand, it is easy to rotate accompanying with the spinning of the pedal due to lack of locating means. Hence, the bicycle stand is not only difficult for bicycle parking but also not safe.